


Mile High

by Teeelsie



Series: 30 Day McDanno Explicit 'Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Honeymoon drabble, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny distracts himself on the long flight to Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic can be found here: http://topaz119.tumblr.com/post/121699781434/uuuhshiny-could-we-just-take-a-moment-here 
> 
> All I have to say about the picture is... hnng! (oh, I'm sorry, did I drool on you?)
> 
> Just a drabble - not beta'd

 

A small jolt of turbulence is enough to rouse Steve from his nap in his first class seat.  He checks his watch and sighs in relief - after nearly 24 hours of traveling, only 52 more minutes before they land in Rome.  Looking over at Danny, he's surprised to find his husband deeply engrossed in a movie on his computer.

 

Steve nudges Danny's arm.  “What’re you watching?” he mouths, since Danny is wearing ear buds.

 

“Uh, _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ ,” Danny mutters distractedly, focusing on the action on the screen.

 

“Really?” Steve asks, sounding slightly bemused.

 

_“Shhh.”_

 

Steve furrows his brow, then squints at the computer before realization dawns and his eyebrows shoot up.  “Oh my God, you're watching that 'cause  _you like that actor!”_   he laughs after pulling the ear bud out of Danny's right ear.

 

“No… no, it’s a, uh… it’s a good movie,” Danny stammers, grabbing at the dangling ear bud, but he squirms in his seat and looks guilty.

 

Steve snorts and reaches over, freezing the image on the screen. “Daniel Williams. You’re not seriously going to try to convince me you even know what’s going on in the movie when that guy’s got veins bursting out of his arms like some sort of 3-dimentional topographical map?”  Steve gestures at the frozen image.

 

Danny's expression shifts to something more serious and then he turns in his seat to face Steve.  "Just gearing up for the real thing, babe," he murmurs, flicking his gaze back and forth between Steve's eyes and his arm, as he traces one finger lightly but suggestively over Steve's equally bulging veins.  A second later, he bends in and licks a stripe up the similar vessels on Steve's neck. 

 

Steve mouth goes dry and he feels his cock twitch in his pants.  "Hnng..."

 

"Mmm... that's very articulate," Danny says quietly, nosing at Steve's ear, then turns back around, restores his ear bud and restarts the movie.

 

Steve huffs out an audible breath and he feels his blush creep toward his hairline.  He stares at his husband - who is completely ignoring him and back to staring at the screen - and tries to subtly adjust himself in pants.  Once he's a little more comfortable, he takes a sip of the water on his tray and looks down at his watch again.  Only 47 more minutes to Rome; add another couple hours or so to get their packs, clear customs and get to the hotel, where... Steve's cock twitches in his pants again and he sighs, this time in frustration.  He's starting to think that the next few hours might just be the longest of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm... why yes, I DO have a thing for Jeremy Renner's veiny arms (and Steve/Alex's neck veins) - how on earth did you ever guess?
> 
> Also, I'm kinda confused as to when, exactly, AO3's International Fanworks Day is! The banner says TODAY, but then other things say to post on Feb. 15 - so IDK... anyway, it was done, so, today, tomorrow, whatever... here it is.
> 
> (BTW - This is not the promised post-wedding fic... still working on that one... this was just an Int'l Fanworks Day piece of silliness.)


End file.
